Out of the Shadows of the Past
by la-sombra93
Summary: Ron died 2 years ago in the final battle leaving Hermione to raise their 21 month year old baby. She is clinging to the last memories of Ron and unable to move on. But when Harry admits he's been in love with her for years everything will change.
1. Lost

Chapter 1:

~::~::~::~

After Ron had destroyed Voldemort's last Horcrux, the snake Nagini, we went into hiding in Hagrid's hut. Harry hoped that the Death Eaters would retreat to the forest to protect Voldemort from us. Luckily, Bellatrix Lestrange and two other Death Eaters were hurrying into the forest.

"We better hurry before we lose them," I whispered to Harry and Ron. I started walking to the back door but Harry and Ron blocked my way.

"Hermione, I want you to wait here for us," said Ron.

This surprised me. " What? Why?"

Ron took a deep breath and then he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"We decided awhile ago that if it came down to this final battle then we don't want you to be apart of it. Ron's mostly afraid that you'll get hurt. You also have not been feeling well recently," explained Harry. I looked at Ron and he nodded in agreement.

"I'll be fine, Ron. I know how to protect myself," I said.

"I know you do, but I…I…I just can't have you be there. If you got hurt…" Ron's voice trailed off.

"But Ron-" my retort was cut off when my forehead suddenly went hot and I felt feverish. I grabbed a chair that was next to me to keep myself up as the brief hot flash made me dizzy. Unfortunately, this brief moment of weakness did not go unnoticed by Harry and Ron.

Ron sighed. "Please stay."

Regretfully, I agreed and they both ran after Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Honestly, I did feel a bit sick.

Only a few minutes had passed when I realized that I felt better. I didn't feel sick anymore. I stood up to look outside the window and that's when I saw two more Death Eaters walk into the forest, along the same path that Harry and Ron entered. I decided to go after the Death Eaters hoping that they might lead me to where Harry, Ron, and Voldemort might be.

I kept a safe distance from the Death Eaters, ducking behind trees and bushes whenever they turned around. Only five minutes had passed when they started talking.

"The Mark's burning," said one of the Death Eaters.

"That's probably a good thing, Marcus. Could mean that Potter's dead," replied the other.

"It's about time don't you think, Demetrius," said the one named Marcus.

"Yeah, it is. The Dark Lord has been after him for three years and now he finally has Potter cornered," replied Demetrius.

"What do you suppose they'll do with the Weasley boy that was with him?" asked Marcus.

"Use your imagination. What does the Dark Lord usually do with blood-traitors?"

"Hmmm…maybe they'll-" My foot got caught on tree root and that was when they heard me stumble. " Who's there?"

"Expelliarmus!" The curse hit Demetrius square in the chest. The other dropped his wand. I pointed my wand at him and said," Where are they?"

"I-I don't know. Please don't kill me," begged Marcus.

"Maybe I won't if you tell the truth. Where is Voldemort?" I asked again.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you but please don't hurt me."

"Like I said before. Tell me where they are." I heard people shouting from somewhere up ahead. Maybe about a hundred yards away. "Stupefy." Marcus fell limp.

It had started to rain lightly as I followed the shouts of voices through the darkening forest. The trees thinned out into a small clearing where Harry, Ron, and Voldemort stood dueling.

Bellatrix had run off into the forest the moment I arrived at the clearing. I stood at the edge of the clearing behind a large oak tree hoping that they wouldn't notice me. Then suddenly Voldemort knocked Ron's wand out of his hand. "Ron!"

He turned and faced me. "What are you doing here? Go, run Hermione!"

At the same moment Voldemort looks at me and smiles. "This is nothing personal, my dear. Just payment for what this young man has done," said Voldemort as he raises his wand at me.

"No!" I heard Ron shout as he started running towards me.

The next thing I hear is Voldemort say," Avada Kedavra," and then Ron is slipping in my arms toward the floor. I also shrink to the floor with Ron still in my arms as Harry curses Voldemort.

My eyes wander all over Ron's body, not looking at his face, waiting to see the twitch of an arm or the rise of his chest signaling that somehow that he was alive. Then I put my hand on his chest exactly over where his heart should be and feel nothing. No heartbeat, no pulse. Then I painfully look at his face. Ron's eyes are still open and his skin pale. I graze my hand over his cheek. His skin was cold, dead. Then Harry is kneeling at my side.

"He's… he's gone?" I mumbled.

Harry reaches towards Ron's face and shuts his eyelids. "He can't be…"

I pulled Ron closer to my body and let the tears fall. Harry wraps an arm around me and pulls me closer with Ron still in my arms. The tears continued to fall as I stroked his hair. His red hair was soft and damp from the rain.

The tears started decease when I heard Harry sniffle. I looked up at him and saw tears flowing rapidly down his face. I've never seen him cry. Even when Sirius died did I see him cry but I could tell he was sad. But I guess the loss of a godfather that he knew for two years doesn't compare to the loss of a best friend he's known for years. Harry and Ron were practically brothers.

The tears returned when I realized what I lost…the love of my life.

~::~::~::~


	2. And Then Darkness Took Over

Chapter 2:

I woke up in what seemed to be a hospital room and apparently I was the patient. I was wrapped in blankets and had an IV in my arm. I looked around the room. Nobody was here. The silence was enduring. The sound I could hear was the monitor beeping in synchronization with my heartbeat.

"Dr. Burns, how is she?" said a man's voice right outside my open door.

"Well, for now she seems to be fine. The anxiety attack was mild and it put some distress to the fetus but-"

"Wait," Harry interrupted," she's pregnant?"

"Yes, three months along as I can tell from the ultrasound," answered Dr. Burns. "Please, let's continue this discussion inside."

I shut my eyes and pretended to be asleep. Dr. Burns and Harry stood probably about a few feet away from my bed. I didn't dare open my eyes.

"I'm assuming that Ms. Granger doesn't know that she's pregnant?" asked the doctor.

"No, none of us knew. Not even him," said Harry.

"So the man's body that you brought in was the father."

I heard Harry sniffle and say," Yes, Ron was the father."

"My deepest sympathies to both you and Ms. Granger. It's not going to be easy raising a child as a single parent."

"She won't be alone. She'll have me. I'll have her move in with and I'll help her. Ron has a big, loving family and they'll definitely help her too," said Harry.

"Well, I'll be back when she wakes up. If you want you can tell her."

"Yes, she probably want to hear it from me first."

I heard the door shut and then silence. I felt Harry sit on my bed and hold my hand. Then I decided to open my eyes. Harry was already looking at me. I stared back.

"I had an anxiety attack," I said while also trying to hold back the tears that I knew I wouldn't be able to control if I let myself slip.

"Yes," Harry replied grasping my hand even tighter.

"And I'm carrying Ron's child." A few tears managed to escape.

Harry laid down on the bed and wrapped me in his arms. I was on the verge on of losing control and letting darkness take over. In the darkness you felt nothing. No pain, no sadness. Darkness is easier than feeling pain.

"Yes," Harry whispered in my ear.

I already knew the answer but that didn't help me stay in control. I knew what was coming but I didn't stop it. Darkness had taken over me and I didn't want to resurface.

~::~::~::~

I know it was a short chapter but I couldn't think anything else that wouldn't drag to put in. If you're curious the anxiety attack happened right after Hermione realized what and who she lost. I didn't explain in the story because it drags on a bit...I hoped you liked this chapter and i will try to update soon...


	3. Waking Up

Chapter 3:

~::~::~::~

TWO YEARS LATER…

"No," I heard Ron shout as he started running towards me.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Then Ron is slipping in my arms towards the floor. I also shrink to the floor with him still in my arms.

My eyes wander all over his body waiting to see a sign that he is still alive. But there is no heartbeat, no pulse. I look at his face. His eyes are still wide open and his skin pale. His skin is cold, dead.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

I didn't realize that I was screaming until I felt warm hands shaking me causing me to come back to reality.

"Hermione, wake up. Please wake up," I heard a man's voice say.

My eyes open and I saw Harry's face hovering over mine. I sat up and curled myself into Harry's arms. I've had this dream many times and I've gotten used to seeing his face like that but it still frightened me seeing him. That image makes my body shiver uncontrollably every time I see it.

Harry's arms around me always eased the pain. He was like my own personal safe house, always here to take care of me.

"Same dream?" Harry asked. His hand was gently stroking my hair. It was very calming.

"Yes." I moved myself closer to his warm body.

"It's okay," he whispered.

We sat there in the darkness in complete silence. Harry continued to stroke my hair and hold me tight. The uncontrollable shivering gradually faded away until at last it stopped. I pulled away from Harry but he still kept a hand around my shoulder. I let my head lay on his shoulder.

"I'm okay now," I said to him.

"I know," he replied. "How many times this month have you had this dream?"

"It's getting better. About three times a week now. It used to be every night," I answered as I pulled myself closer to him.

"That's good." Harry kissed the top of my head. "I hate seeing you like this. It's just so-so…"

"Pathetic? I know."

"No, not pathetic. It makes me feel useless that I can't make this dreams go away. I don't like seeing you in pain," Harry said as he squeezed my shoulder lightly.

Then I heard crying coming from the room next door.

"It's Rose. I'm going to go check on her," I said.

But before I had a chance to move Harry said," No, stay here. I'll go. I'll be right back."

I didn't protest. It's hard putting Rose back to sleep especially when I'm in this type of mood. I can barely look at her when I'm like this.

It seemed like the time was passing slowly but Harry eventually came back.

"She's fine. I gave her the bottle and she went right back to sleep," Harry said.

"Thank you. But next time I'll do it. You've been covering for me too much lately. I'll do it, I'm the parent here…who's been slacking."

"I don't mind. That is why I had you move in with me in the first place: to help with Rose."

"And thank you for even offering me your help and a place to call home. I actually really like it here. Grimmauld Place…many memories here." I laughed to myself when I thought about the time when Fred and George had their cousin, Michael, give Ginny a love potion. He didn't even know what exactly was in the potion only that he was supposed to give it to Ginny. Ginny was practically all over Michael. Poor boy, he hasn't visited them since.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Harry.

"Fred and George, Ginny, love potions, and their cousin Michael."

"Ah…yes, I remember that. They're never going to grow up," said Harry with a warm smile.

I yawned and felt weariness drag over me.

"You're tired. I'll just go and let you get some sleep. And if Rose wakes up again I'll check on her," said Harry as he headed for the door.

"No, wait. Stay, please. Talk to me for a bit. It'll help keep the dream away," I begged.

Harry sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay, then." Harry pulled the armchair next to the edge of my bed while I lied back down. I pulled the sheets to my shoulders and laid on my side facing Harry.

"Tell me something," I said.

"Hmm…remember back in third year when you punched Draco?"

I giggled. "Yes, I do. It felt good. Speaking of Draco, doesn't it still surprise you that he went against Voldemort and came to us to tell us when Voldemort planned to attack the school. If it weren't for him we probably would've been in Northern England looking for the Horcruxes while the school was attacked."

"Yeah, that still surprises me. He actually came by the Ministry a few days ago to visit me."

"Really, why?" I asked confused.

"He just wanted to say hi and thanks."

I yawned. "Thanks for what?"

"For listening to him two years ago. And not killing him after he gave us such a hard time at school. He wanted to apologize to you too."

"For what?"

"For giving you an even harder time."

"Tell him I forgive him…next time you-" I yawned again and my eyes started to close but I tried to keep them open.

"Sure."

I felt that if I went to sleep now then the dream would just come back. So I continued to keep a conversation going until I absolutely couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

-~-~-~-~-~-

Dark clouds hung above the countryside. The eerie manor sat at the bottom of a small hill. The grounds were almost entirely covered in overgrown shrubs and weeds. It looked like it used be a rather beautiful home.

Inside the main hall two people stood there arguing.

"But Bella, it has been two years since the Dark Lord was killed. You cannot still be planning to have your revenge," argued the blond-haired man.

"Yes, Lucius, before Potter and that friend of his found us in the clearing, my Lord foresaw something," said Bellatrix.

"Oh, really. And what was that?" replied Lucius sarcastically.

"He said that he knew that he was going to die but that there was still a chance to kill Potter in the future. He asked me to carry on this task and I plan to do it," sneered Bellatrix.

"But you can't kill him. Potter has the entire Ministry behind him. He's a bloody Auror. He'll know your plans before you have time to carry them out."

"That is why you are I need you to help me. Your traitor son has refused to even see me so I need you. Are you with me?"

A silent debate was going on in Lucius's mind. He wanted to help but he also didn't want to get caught. After a few moments of silence he made up his mind.

"Alright, I'll help. But we're going to have to round up some of our old friends."

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

~::~::~::~

A longer chapter… I hope you liked it. From now on the story will go back and forward from Hermione's point of view to third person on Bellatrix and Lucius. Chapter 4 is done so that'll be posted really soon.

If any of you want to give me any suggestions that you would like to see in the upcoming chapters just put them in a review. I'll try to use your input as best I can. Anything to keep you reading and reviewing…


	4. Not Prepared For This

Chapter 4:

~::~::~::~

I woke up when I felt the warmth of the sun coming from the partially open window hit my face. The rest of the room was still a little dark as I looked around. Harry had apparently fallen asleep in the armchair he sat in last night. He was sleep talking.

"Can't tell her…no…can't…'Mione…can't tell," were some of the words he mumbled.

What can't he tell me? I thought.

"No…no…can't tell," Harry continued to say.

I looked over at the clock on the stand next to my bed. 7:00 A.M.

"Oh crap," I muttered. I walked over to Harry and started to shake him gently. " Harry, wake up. We have to be at work in an hour."

"Marmee…" I heard a voice call from the bedroom next door.

Oh no, I have to get Rose ready too, I thought.

"Harry wake up." I shook him again. Finally he opened his eyes.

"Hermione, are you okay? What's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong but there will be if we don't leave for work soon."

"Oh, crap its seven. I'll get dressed and get Rose's bag ready. You get her dressed," said Harry as he headed for the door.

I followed him out the door but we went in opposite directions. Rose was standing in her crib reaching out towards me.

"Good morning, darling." I pulled Rose out of her crib and put her in the changing table. I pulled out a yellow shirt with pink flowers on it and a pair of blue jeans from her dresser. "Do you like this, honey?"

"P'wetty color," Rose answered. She lifted her arms up and allowed me to change her clothes.

Rose has red hair, almost the same color as Ginny's. It's also wavy and uncontrollable like mine. She also has my brown eyes and my nose. The smile and the light freckles near her nose she got from her father.

I winced as the image of his face in my dream went through my mind.

I put her on the floor and kissed the top of her head. She ran out of the room as I followed. Harry was at the end of the hall and dressed for work.

" 'Arry!" Rose shouted and ran towards him.

"Rosie!" Harry smiled and bent down to pick her up. "I'll get her breakfast while you change," he said to me.

"Ok, see you in a bit." I headed for my room to change.

While I was changing I couldn't help but smile.

Oh, Harry is so great with Rose. I'm sure someday he'll make a terrific father. When he's married his wife won't have to do much with him around. He would also make a terrific husband, I thought.

Rose was just finishing her breakfast when I got downstairs.

"You ready to go to Grandma Weasley's house?" I asked her.

"Yeah!" she replied in an excited manner.

"Ok then, let's go." I reached to grab Rose's hand as Harry also took mine.

"Hold your breath, Rose," said Harry.

I have never really gotten used to the uncomfortable feeling that comes from Apparation. The feeling like you're being sucked through a tube that is too narrow and small for your body still gets to me.

After we dropped off Rose at Molly's house we headed straight for work. Harry and I both worked together as Aurors. We even shared a large, spacious office. We were a team.

The day went on as normal. A lot of anonymous tips with information on the whereabouts of Death Eaters came in. There was lot information considering Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy. One person's anonymous tip said that they spotted the two near, the now abandoned, Malfoy Manor. And then another tip said that a small group of ominous looking people was gathering on the Manor grounds. Harry and I agreed that we would go take a look around tomorrow when Rose stays overnight with Molly.

Towards the end of the workday it started to get a little boring. That was when I decided to ask Harry about something that had been bothering me all day.

"Uh…Harry?"

"Yeah," he replied. He was still busy finishing some paperwork.

"Can I ask you something? It's kind of personal, I think."

"Yeah, sure."

"Well…uh…this morning I was up for a bit before I woke you and you…uh you were…" my voice trailed off as I started to feel embarrassed for even starting this conversation.

"I was what?" He turned to face me.

"Well, I-I heard you sleep talking."

"Really? What did I say?" The way he looked at me seemed so familiar. I know that look. That's the way he used to look at Ginny when they first started dating.

"You said that you couldn't…tell me something. I was curious what that was." I stared back into his eyes. I've learned that staring down Harry makes him more incline to do whatever you want him too.

"Well, I hardly remember what I was dreaming about…" his voice trailed off.

"Harry James Potter…haven't you already learned that I can always tell when you're lying to me," I said with a smile.

"Ha ha…okay well I do remember but I just…don't think that you're…ready to hear what I have to say yet," he explained.

He continued to look at me in that charming little way. It felt strange because no one has looked at me that way in about two years. It's the way…he…used to look at me.

Ron looked at me like that whenever we were together, I thought. The image of his face came across my mind again but I pushed it away to focus on the present time.

Strangely, him looking at me like that made me blush.

"Uh…please Harry. Just tell me. I can handle it."

"Are you sure? I don't want this to affect our relationship."

I nodded.

"Ok…well here it goes. Hermione…" I then started to feel nervous.

"Yes?" I gave him an encouraging smile. I honestly had no one idea what he was going to say but I prepared myself for the worse.

"I'm in love with you. I have been for years now."

My body froze and my heart skipped a beat.

I was not prepared for this.

~::~::~::~

So what do think??? Review please.


	5. It Was Always Me

Chapter 5:

~::~::~::~

My heart was pounding so furiously in the quiet office room. The shock I felt kept out any other emotions. I just stared at him in disbelief.

Did he really just say that? Did he really say that he's been in love me for years now?

I couldn't wrap my head around it. It seemed impossible.

Harry Potter…in love with me, twenty year old, single parent, Hermione Granger? Impossible!

After what seemed as hours of enduring silence Harry spoke. "Hermione, please…say something," he begged.

I wanted to reply but I was still in shock. I tried to speak but I just couldn't.

Harry knelt down in front of me and grabbed my hand. "Please say something!"

"I-I'm sorry. You just really took me by surprise there."

"I know and I'm sorry. But can you please tell me what you're thinking?"

"Well…I-"

That was when the door suddenly burst open and both Harry and I quickly stood up. Our secretary, Ms. Richards, had rushed in.

"Ms. Granger, I'm sorry to bother you but I just got an owl from a woman named Molly Weasley. It says that your daughter is at St. Mungo's and that you need to go over there immediately," announced Ms. Richards.

For the second time today my heart skipped a beat and then my body froze.

"Excuse me miss but I was told that my daughter was admitted just a few minutes ago. Where is she?" I asked the nurse at the front desk.

"Name?"

"Rose Weasley."

"She's on the third floor, Accidental Spells and Potion Healing."

"Thank you very much," said Harry as he took my hand and rushed me towards the staircase.

It felt like an eternity before we reached the room. Other patients and Healers kept getting in our way and slowed us down.

A Healer was already making what seemed to be a healing potion. My Rose was lying on the bed unconscious. Molly was standing next to the bed holding my daughter's hand.

"How is she? What happened?" I asked frantically.

The Healer turned around and asked," Are you two the parents?"

For some reason the question made me blush and feel jittery.

"No, just her," Harry answered.

"Well, for now your daughter is fine-"

"But what happened that made her end up in here?"

"Um…I'll let Mrs. Weasley explain," replied the Healer.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm sorry dear. I left my wand on the kitchen table while I was getting some food from the cupboard. She took it and I didn't know she had it until I heard her scream. I'm so sorry, dear." Molly started crying and collapsed onto the chair next to the window.

"Fortunately, your daughter blocked the jinx. But since it was a powerful jinx it caused her to pass out due to the strength of it. I've made her a potion that will help her fight off the remainder of the jinx and she will probably wake up sometime before noon tomorrow," explained the Healer.

"Thank you very much, sir," I said.

"You're welcome. I'll be back tomorrow morning to check on her." And with that the Healer left.

I went over the Healer's words a few times in my head. After analyzing every word I realized something amazing.

"Harry, can you believe it? The jinx didn't take its full effect on her" I said with a bright smile on my face.

"What are you smiling about? She could've been terribly hurt," Harry said a little angrily.

"But she blocked it." My smile got even wider.

"Yes, that's what saved her from being horribly injured."

I could tell that Harry didn't understand and I couldn't keep it in anymore. "Harry, she blocked the jinx."

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything?"

"It was her first sign of magic!"

Off to Hogwarts in nine years, I thought.

Harry smiled big when he finally realized what I had been trying to tell him. Then he hugged me tightly. I pulled my head back to look fully at Harry's face with my arms still around him. He was looking right back me with that same charming look. This time it knocked the breath right out of me and I didn't want to look away.

I heard Molly cough loudly and that's when I realized that we've holding each other for a little too long. I pulled myself completely away from him, regretfully, and sat in the chair next to Rose's bed.

Rose had many visitors. Ginny and her husband, Dean Thomas, came and brought Rose a teddy bear and a bouquet of roses.

How ironic, I thought.

Arthur Weasley also dropped by along with Fred and George. Rose received many get well soon cards and many new toys for her to play with, even a miniature broomstick; the latest of Fred and George's products for sale. Molly was the last to go home with Arthur. They said to stop at their house on our way home tomorrow. Now it was just Harry and I alone with my unconscious daughter.

Harry had gone to get me a cup of tea so I had a few minutes alone with Rose.

I held her hand and started to talk to her.

"Rose, darling, what do you think of Harry?" I looked at her face. I knew she wouldn't reply but I continued talking.

"He's a nice person isn't he? Maybe a little too nice. But that doesn't matter right? He'll always be here to protect both of us even though he doesn't have too. It's because he wants to…" I sighed. Talking to my unconscious daughter about my issues seemed pretty pathetic but I still continued to chat away anyway.

"Just because he said he's in love with me doesn't mean that have to I feel the same way, right? Oh gosh, he said that he's been in love with me for years didn't he? That means that he's probably felt this way since our school years. That means that he had to watch Ron and I be together." I winced at the sound of his name.

"My gosh, now I feel terribly guilty that I never paid any attention to any of the signals that he must have been giving me. Oh, it's so obvious now. There were so many hints that he dropped. The most obvious one was on the night he was talking to me about his break-up with Ginny. That was the day Ron and I had gotten together." I winced again.

"Can you believe that she actually accused me of being in love with someone else? She said, 'Don't you even try lying. I can tell by the look on your face.'" Harry said.

"Well are you in love with someone else, Harry?" I asked.

"I don't know…Possibly."

"With who?" I asked curiously.

He turned to face me and smiled. "Just some girl who's really smart and beautiful. She's also in my year. She has an amazing body but I like her personality even more. She has gorgeous brown, curly hair and has eyes that sparkle whenever she smiles."

"Wow, Harry. I think you may be in love if you can describe her like that. Lucky girl, whoever she is?"

Harry moved even closer to me. "You know who she is, Hermione."

Then Ron walked into the common room, told me he loved me, and then asked me to be his girlfriend.

"My, I feel so stupid now. He was describing me." I smiled.

"Who was describing you?" Harry asked as he walked into the room. "Here's your tea."

I don't know what exactly had come over me but some invisible force made me push Harry towards the wall behind him and kiss him. The amazing part was that Harry was kissing me back. His hand was placed on the small of my back, pulling me closer to him. The feel of his hand on my skin sent electricity shooting through my veins. My tongue was touching Harry's lower lip begging for them to open and was glad when he did. As the innocent kiss deepened, I heard Harry moan and that set me off. I pulled him even closer to my body and wrapped my arms around his neck to keep him there.

Finally, I had the strength to pull away for just enough time to say something. "Thanks."

"For what?" he asked breathlessly.

"For saying that I was smart and beautiful and for saying that my eyes sparkle when I smile."

"They're sparkling now," he said.

And then I kissed him again with the same amount of passion as the previous kiss.

~::~::~::~

SOOOOOO…..what do you think about that? Good, not so good? Could've been better or what? REVIEW PLEASE…

I'll be updating soon…thanks for reading! : )


	6. The Weasley House

Chapter 6:

~::~::~::~

A silent debate was going on in my head.

_'Just because I kissed him like that doesn't mean that I feel the same way he does. But the fact that I kissed him means that I must have some kind of feelings for him right? Maybe this is the time for something new. Maybe this is good thing. Maybe it'll help me move on and I'll finally be able to enjoy life even more. I've been in a slump for two years and I think Harry is the one to pull me out of it. Yeah, I can be happy with him, can't I? He's already like a father to Rose and I know that he'll take good care of us. But what if I start to forget about Rose's real father? What if I forget every moment that we spent together and the love that we shared? That shouldn't matter though. What happened happened and I cannot change any of it time. Its time to be a big girl and move on. Any other person that lost their lover would move on sooner or later. Uh…who am I kidding? I can't even name someone that lost what I lost. Both Remus and Tonks died…Molly and Arthur are still around, and Bill and Fleur too. Well then, I'll be the first. I can move on…I can be happy again. Harry can pull me through. He'll make me happy.'_

Harry was still asleep when the Healer came in to check on Rose.

"Good morning, Ms. Granger," said the Healer.

"Good morning."

The Healer did a routine check-up. He checked her heart and took a look at the over-night charts.

"Well, from what I can tell from the charts she should be waking up-"

"Marmee…" I heard Rose say. I turned around and quickly picked her up.

"-Right about now," said the Healer with a smile. "I'll fill out her discharge forms and then you'll be able to take her home in about ten minutes."

The Healer left. All I could do was just cuddle my daughter. Having her in my arms reminded me of the simple joys of life such as being a mother.

"How are you feeling, Rosie?" I asked still holding her tightly.

"Me feel good," she said.

"That's good, honey." I turned to where Harry was still fast asleep in the hospital armchair. " Harry, wake up. Rose is awake."

He stirred but he still didn't wake up. "Come on, Harry, wake up." No response. There's was only one thing left to do.

I bent down and lightly pressed my lips against his. The simple kiss left my lips on fire. What a thrill to kiss someone new?

Fortunately, that seemed to wake him up.

"What was that?" Harry asked when he finally seemed to be wide awake.

"Your wake up call," I said with a bright smile. " Look who's awake."

"Ah…my little Rose is finally awake," said Harry as he took her from my arms. "Are you okay, honey?"

Rose sighed. "Me feel good."

I felt a twinge of sadness as I thought of who Rose got her attitude from. The littlest things can pull me into the emotionless darkness that I first experienced when I was in the hospital two years ago. But I fought the feeling and put on a smile.

"So when did the Healer say we can go?" asked Harry.

"Oh…um…in about ten minutes he said," I answered.

Time passed and before I knew it we were on our way to the Molly and Arthur's home. I loved this little, old Burrow. This is where I spent most of my summers during my Hogwarts years. I remember playing two-on-two Quidditch with my…best…friends. It seems like yesterday that I was only fourteen and came to the Burrow for the first time. Ginny's dad invited both Harry and I to go to the finals of the Quidditch World Cup. That was an amazing night, except for the part when the Death Eaters came charging in after the match.

It seemed like every was here; Ginny and Dean, Fred and George, Molly and Arthur, Neville and Luna, even my Mum and Dad. The fact that my parents were here surprised me the most. How did they find out about Rose being in the hospital all the way from Australia?

"Mum, Dad…what are you doing here?" I asked as I ran to give them both a hug.

"Your friend over here…uh…I'm sorry dear but I've seemed to have forgotten your name," said my mum.

"It's Ginny, Ginny Thomas. I'm Rose's aunt," she replied with a smile.

"Yes, well Ginny came to my home last evening and told me that Rose was in trouble and that you might need me here."

"You really didn't have to come all this way, but I'm glad you're here," I gave them another hug.

"We've missed you, honey," my dad said.

"Well then, let's have some breakfast now, shall we," said Mrs. Weasley as she led my parents to the table.

It was quite enjoyable breakfast that I've had in a long time. My parents got along so well with the Weasley family and with Harry. Rose sat between my mum and I, and Harry was next to me. Every once in awhile Harry would reach for my hand under the table and just hold it or caress it. The feel of his warm skin against mine made my hand feel like it was on fire. I've held his hand before back in the school years but it really doesn't compare to now knowing that he's in love with me. I noticed Ginny glancing at me in a strange way but she always looked away whenever our eyes met.

Molly took Rose and the rest of the family and guests to the family room after a long debate about letting me do the dishes.

It was peaceful looking out the window from the kitchen and seeing the vast countryside. While washing the dishes I continued to think over the last day's events. I still couldn't believe that what actually happened yesterday happened. Harry told me he was in love with me, then Rose was in the hospital, and then acting on the silly impulse with Rose in the room. That reminded me: Harry and I haven't talked about us at all since I first kissed him. It seems really strange that we didn't since we were both up until midnight last night in the hospital.

"Hey, Hermione…"

I turned and Harry walking towards me. "Hey…"

"I just…uh…wanted to know if you needed help with the dishes."

I sighed. " Yeah, sure… you wash and I'll dry."

Almost the entire time was spent in silence. I thought about starting a conversation but every time I tried, I couldn't. We were on the last dish when I decided that he wasn't going to talk. I quickly dried the last dish and started to head towards the family room but Harry grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"We need to talk," he said.

"Yes, we do."

"Well…ummm…you know how I feel-"

"Harry-"

"And I know that you don't feel the same, but after what happened last night I think that there might be something…"

"Well…yeah…I guess…"

"You guess? Is that all you have to say?" Harry's voice started to sound a little angry.

"Well…what I did last night…I acted on impulse and-"

"So that's it? Nothing else?"

I didn't say anything. I was still trying to think about if we could actually make this work out. Honestly, I think we can but I still have my doubts.

"Alright, you're silence says it all." He started to walk away but this time I pulled him back and kissed him. It was a slow, gentle kiss. It wasn't anything like last night's which was filled with passion.

I pulled away. Before I spoke I let my breathing get back to normal. "Harry, I do want to try. I think I do have some feeling towards you that is more than friendly but it's not what you feel."

"That's all I needed to hear." He pulled me into another sweet, gentle kiss. I really can't get over how every time he kisses me it knocks the breath right out of me.

"So…I guess we're what you call a…"

"Couple…yeah," I said with a smile and then gave him another quick kiss.

When we reached the hall, I saw Ginny pacing back and forward.

"Ginny, are you alright?" I asked.

"Oh…um…yeah."

"Ok, well I'll be in the family room if-"

"Hermione, can I talk to you upstairs? Alone? Now?" she said sort of forcefully.

"Um…yeah, sure."

I followed Ginny up the stairs.

Once we passed her old bedroom I asked," Uh..Ginny, isn't your room back there?"

"Yes, but we're not going there."

"So where are we going?" I knew the answer before she even said it. I've sneaked to the very back of the house to one particular man's room almost every night when I spent summer here after sixth year. I felt the pain coming and this time I couldn't stop it. We were going to the one place where I knew he existed most to me: his bedroom.

"I think you need to be reminded of someone."

~::~::~::~

This chapter actually took me awhile to write. I've had writer's block and I've also had to finish summer homework for school. Tell me what you think. I'm always happy to receive reviews...


	7. Reminded

Chapter 7:

~::~::~::~

RECAP…

"I think you need to be reminded of someone."

~#~#~

"Ginny, please. Don't do this to me," I begged as she opened the door to her brother's room.

"I saw you downstairs with him and you really need to be reminded of Rose's father," she said as she opened the door.

I didn't want to go in but at the same time I did. And so I followed Ginny into the room. I kept my eyes on the wooden floor because I knew that if I so much as took a glance around the tears would come and so would the pain.

"Look around," I heard Ginny say.

Why the hell is she doing this to me? Doesn't she know what this will do to me? She was there the first time it happened.

"Go on, Hermione. Look at Ron's room."

That did it. Hearing his name made the tears and the pain come but I didn't let myself fall into the emotionless darkness.

I looked up. In front of me was his bed. It was pretty much our bed considering that that's where Rose was conceived. The memory forced itself into my mind. It was just one night that we had together before we left for the Horcrux hunt. I could feel the touch of his hand on my body. This couldn't go on any longer or else I knew that I would end up of the floor and curl up into a ball to try to hold myself together.

I tore my eyes from the bed and continued to have a look around the rest of the room. The walls were covered in posters of the Chudley Cannons and the all-witch band, the Weird Sisters. Old school books were scattered near the desk that was in the corner of the room. The closet door was still open. I walked into the closet. All of his clothes were still there. I slowly grazed my hands across his clothes. Dust came off of the clothes I touched. No one has probably been in here in awhile, I guessed. I turned to walk out of the closet and that's when I saw photos posted on the back of the door. They were magical photos so they moved and replayed themselves dozens of times. There was one of the entire Weasley family when they went to Egypt and then there was another of Harry and Ron in their Quidditch uniforms. The others were mostly of us, the Trio, during the summer time. There was one I couldn't take my eyes off of. It was one of just Ron and I. We were at the park and he had arm wrapped around me. It was obvious that I was blushing. The scene that kept replaying was of Ron kissing me quickly and then turning to face the camera with a wide grin on his face. I kept staring at it hoping that it would just stop replaying and disappear. Then I finally walked back into the center of the room where Ginny stood.

"Why? Why would you do this to me?" I glared at her with as much hate as I could manage.

"Oh, so now you remember him." She glared right back at me.

"Yes and I always will."

"It didn't seem like it downstairs…you smiling after Harry kissed you."

"Ginny, why? Don't you see how much this is hurting me?" The tears went away but the pain doubled. The ache in my heart was almost too much to bear. I clutched at my chest, hoping that that would ease the pain.

"How could you, Hermione?" she sneered.

"How could I what?"

"Go around snogging Harry, acting like Ron never existed!"

"I can never forget your brother, Ginny. He was the person that I loved most. How could you even think that I can pretend that he doesn't exist?" I clutched at my chest even tighter.

"Ron is the father of your child and after he's dead you go messing around with his best friend! Really, Hermione!" Her words came out more forcefully and they hit, they hit me hard.

"We are not messing around and I know that he is Rose's father. It's been two years-"

"And you seem like you're entirely over him!"

"Ginny, I can't keep living in the past!" That seemed to shut her up.

"If I keep living in the past then I will never be focus on what's going on in the present. I won't be able to focus on my career. I won't be able to focus on the friends and family that I have left. And most importantly, I won't be able to be a good mother to Rose…She's already lost one parent and she doesn't need to lose me too."

We were both silent. Ginny still glared at me but I ignored it.

"I need to move on and Harry is helping me to do that…Right now, I need to focus on what's best for me and my daughter."

Ginny continued to be silent. I waited patiently for her to speak.

"It had to be his best friend," was all she said. Ginny walked out of the room and she managed to bump my shoulder roughly on her way out.

I sat on the edge on his bed mulling over the rather hurtful argument I just had with Ginny. The fact that Ginny brought me to his room infuriated me. It was so out of character for her to do this to me. In a way she won the argument. I mean look at me, here I am sitting on his bed crying while thinking about all the memories of us together. Damn.

"Honey, are you okay?" My mum was at the door with Harry and Rose.

I looked up at them and realization poured over them. My mum came and sat down next to me.

"Harry, can you give me Rose?" I asked. He put her in my arms and I held her closely.

"Hermione, I-"

"Harry, dear, I'll take care of her this time?" my mum said.

"Ok…I'll be downstairs if you two need me." Harry walked out of the room and closed the door. Complete silence now.

"Mum, right now I just want you to hold me," I said tearfully. Mum wrapped her arms around me and Rose.

"Why you cry, Marmee?" I kissed my daughter and held her close to me.

This was all I needed right now: my mother holding me and my daughter in my arms. This was all I needed.

-~-~-~-~-~-

In the Malfoy Manor, five men stood before Bellatrix.

"You, there. The one in the middle."

"Yes?" the man asked.

"You're the one to carry out the job. The rest of you be ready for when the time is right."

She dismissed the men to carry out their assignments. Bellatrix was confident in the man she had chosen to lure Potter and his friend out in the open. She had been told by scouts of what the daily lives of Potter and Granger were like. Bellatrix smiled evilly at thought that her revenge just seemed to be too easy.

~::~::~::~

Inspiration came to me and this was the product. R&R please…


	8. In Noctem

Chapter 8: In Noctem

~::~::~::~

It has been two weeks since the fight with Ginny. The day after the fight my mum stayed with me at Grimmauld Place and Harry took Rose out for that day. I was in that emotionless pit for almost the whole day. In the morning, all I did was lie in bed and just stared off into space or thought of Ron. Every once in awhile Rose and Harry would come across my mind. I knew I was hurting them, especially Harry, by acting like this but I couldn't snap out of it; I was stuck. My mum tried to get me up from bed and be active but I resisted. I think I might have scared her a bit because I threw one of my very rare tantrums but after I calmed down she got me to come downstairs and eat. I barely ate anything she made and she couldn't even get me to talk without provoking another fit. But being my mother she knew that a good book would get my attention, even in this state. So that was pretty much how that entire day was spent: reading books. I probably would've gone mental if it weren't for my mum there to keep me calm and sane.

The next day was better. I was able to talk and not think of him. I also decided to tell my mum about Harry and I being a couple. I think she took it well but then my dad interrupted and came to pick her up because they had a plane to catch to go back home to Australia.

Now I'm at work with Harry and Rose is with Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry?" I asked. "When are the new Aurors coming in, it's almost time to go look around Knockturn? "

"Uh…they should be here-"

Two young men, both around our age, walked into our office.

"Hello, Harry, Hermione," said the man with bleach-blonde hair.

"-right about now." Harry stood up to greet Draco Malfoy and the other man. I did the same.

Draco looked the same from our school years. The only difference was that he was a bit taller, muscular, and his facial features seemed to have become rather handsome-ish, sort of.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name," I said to the other man.

"It's Connor, Connor Gray," he replied. Connor Gray was tall and muscular. He had dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. His skin was slightly paler than mine, which made his eyes standout even more. He was a good-looking man overall.

"Nice to meet you," I said as I shook his hand. "Well, I'm sure you know Harry and I seeing as you're with Mr. Malfoy who happened to go to school with us."

"He has said nothing but wonderful things about you Auror Granger," replied Connor with a smile. I blushed.

"Really?" I said as I turned to face Draco.

"Hey, I've changed a whole lot since school. Trust me," he said with his hands up in surrender.

"I believe you, for now. You can prove it when we go on our look out in Knockturn Alley right now?" I said.

"Ok then, let's go," said Harry.

We all apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. When we walked in I noticed that there was a lot of people here. That was good. No one would pay any close attention to us. All four of walked to the most secluded area of the bar and divided up into teams: Harry and Connor, Draco and I.

"Harry, Draco and I will go in first to see if the area is safe. Is it isn't then we'll call you in."

"Maybe we should go first, Hermione. Knockturn Alley has a reputation and I don't want you to get trouble without me- I mean us there," said Harry.

"Oh, don't worry, Harry. I know how to protect myself and I have Draco with me. He's the only one here that knows the alley better than any of us do," I said.

"Oh, gee, thanks, Hermione. It's nice to know that you have confidence in me," replied Draco sarcastically.

"Oh, you know what I mean," I said as both of us started walking towards the entrance of Diagon Alley.

"Be careful." I turned to give Harry a sarcastic glare but I smiled to see that it was Connor who told me to be careful.

Just like the Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley was crowded. People were pushing around trying to get to their destinations. It seemed like it took hours for Draco and I to reach the entrance to Knockturn Alley.

"I saw that back there," said Draco as we slowly walked into Knockturn Alley.

"Saw what?" I asked. I was cautiously looking at my surroundings to see if there was any danger.

"Harry's getting worried over you like you were his girlfriend or something," he said quietly.

"Well, since we'll be working together for awhile, I am, actually."

"No surprise there. I always knew that it would happen sometime, but definitely not during school seeing that Weasley was always around," he said as he was also looking around.

"Uh, Draco…could we not talk about that right now, please. I need to focus." The familiar twinge of pain was in my chest and I wouldn't be surprised if my face showed what I felt.

"Oh, um…sorry."

We continued to walk down the alley in silence. The shops still seemed to be in business but we've only seen about two people walking around and they seemed to be lost.

"Uh…Hermione, if what you're looking for is Death Eaters then you might want to check Borgin & Burkes," said Draco.

"Yeah, sure. You show the way, I forgot how to get there," I said as Draco started walking down some stairs that led into a narrow alley.

"So you have been here before. Hmm…I wonder what a girl like you could've been doing here," said Draco as we continued to walk down the dark alley.

"Funny to say, the last time I was here we were following you."

"Oh really. And when exactly was this?"

"Well, I think it was back in the summer before sixth year."

"Oh, I think I remember what I was doing here."

"Yes, and that is what makes me so hesitant to trust you."

"Bloody hell, Hermione! What the hell do I have to do to gain your trust?" Draco then turned to face me. At that moment was when I saw two shadows pass near the end of the alley.

"You can help me identify and interrogate those two people over there." Draco turned round again to face the end of the alley and walked at a fast pace. he walked so quickly that I could barely keep up with him. "Slow down."

I stared running to keep up but then he suddenly stopped causing me to run into him. "I know who they are. Stand still."

"Oh good. But why are you-"

"Just shut-up and be still." Draco raised his wand at me and I started to back away. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to change your appearance so they won't recognize you."

He raised his wand again and my entire body started to feel like it was on fire. I felt my body tingling as Draco waved his wand up and down. There was a puddle on the floor and I saw my reflection. I had grown three inches and my hair turned black and was silky smooth and straight. My waist seemed thinner and my hips a bit curvier. My facial features changed dramatically. It looked like I was the same age, but I looked healthier. My skin tone was tanned a bit and my eyes were a beautiful hazel color. I liked the way I looked.

"Hmmm…not bad. If weren't for the fact that you are Hermione Granger underneath I might actually want to take you out," said Draco as he scanned my new body.

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult."

"It doesn't matter. Now let's go before we lose them." We both headed towards the alleyway exit. "Hold my hand," he whispered.

"Why?"

"Just do it?" I took his hand as we turned onto the main walkway. The two figures that I saw earlier were now inside Borgin & Burkes. We walked into the store and my heart started to beat a little faster.

"Calm down please," he whispered.

The taller of the two figures turned around and I instantly recognized him: Fenrir Greyback.

He slowly walked towards us while carefully scanning us. "Well, hello Draco. Fancy seeing you here."

"Likewise, Greyback."

"And who is this pretty little thing with you?" Greyback said while giving me a smile. It was nice to know that he doesn't brush his teeth. They were yellow.

"Catherine Devereaux, she's with me."

"Mmm…she smells wonderful." Greyback started to reach out his hand towards me. "Do you mind if-"

"Yes, I do." Draco stepped in front of me and Greyback growled at him.

"Easy there, Fenrir. We don't want to cause any mishaps," said the woman at the counter of the shop. "Hello, nephew."

"Bellatrix."

I had a sudden urge to reach for my wand and curse right then and there, but I remembered that I was in the presence of two extremely dangerous Death Eaters.

"Why haven't you come and visited me? I've been wanting you to help me with a little project of mine."

"Is that so? Well, I actually would like to hear about this plan." Draco let go of my hand. "I'll be right back, darling." He followed Bellatrix to the corner of the shop, it was far enough not to be able to hear them.

I turned my attention away from Draco and Bellatrix and started taking a look around the shop. As I was walking, I felt that Greyback was following me. I ignored him and continued to look. There were shrunken skulls and many ordinary objects that held powerful curses that could kill an adult if they simply grazed a finger over it. Greyback continued following me.

"Is there something in particular that you are looking for, my dear?" he said in a raspy voice.

I turned to face him. "No, I'm not purchasing anything."

"Then what business do you have here, lovely?" Greyback's eyes turned pitch black and his smile sent shivers down my spine. My heartbeat started to quicken. "There's no need to feel disturbed. I'm not going to hurt someone as beautiful as you."

"I'm just here to accompany Mr. Malfoy. He said he wanted to have a look around," my voice seemed to stutter a bit but I don't think he noticed it.

"How do you know our dear Draco?"

"Uh…I met him when he visited France awhile ago and I came back with him to see the city."

"Ah, yes, Devereaux. That is a French name. What was Draco doing in France?" I felt like I was being interrogated and making up stuff was starting to get a bit difficult, especially with an extremely dangerous werewolf slash Death Eater questioning me. I wish Harry were here. He'd know what to say.

"Oh…he was there for…the…uh…sights. France is a lovely country as I'm sure you know. Have you ever been there?"

"No, actually I haven't had the pleasure. What sights would fancy a man like our Draco?"

"Well, uh…" I paused because I had no idea what to say. Should I say something about the Eiffel Tower or tell him about a palace with a dark history? I had no idea. "Well, in Paris, during the French Revolution, it has been a legend that in the Château de Versailles that a powerful dark wizard was the advisor to the king and Imperiused him so he could control the country. Eventually, he almost destroyed the kingdom and the French Revolution began. Draco was interested in seeing the palace, Versailles. I was his tour guide. He asked me to show him the rest of the city."

_Wow, I totally made that up. I hope he believes it._

"Interesting, Ms. Devereaux. I would like to someday visit Paris and maybe you'll be able to tell me the whole story when I'm there." He grazed his long, dirty fingernails across my cheek and I instinctively moved away. "Is there a problem, my dear?"

"Uh…no, it's just that I have no-"

"Catherine, are you ready to go? We do have lunch reservations at twelve," said Draco. I quickly walked towards Draco and took his hand.

He led me out the door when I heard Bellatrix say, "Don't forget, Draco. Next week on Thursday." Draco turned around and nodded.

We walked in complete silence until we reached the entrance from Knockturn Alley into Diagon Alley.

"Are you okay?" asked Draco.

"Uh…yes. I think so. I'm just a little startled. Before, Greyback made me uncomfortable just being in the same room but now with him actually touching me…it…it…made me feel disgusted." I shivered remembering how Greyback touched me. "Are you okay? What did Bellatrix tell you?"

"I'm fine and she didn't give me details. She only said it was a mission Voldemort gave her two years ago that she had just started to plan out. She said she'll give me the details next time," he said.

"Really? That's all she said. She didn't say more?" I asked curiously.

"No." Draco started fidgeting with his hands.

"Really? It's not that I don't believe you its just that Greyback was talking to me for what seemed like forever and we touched on different subjects, even the French Revolution. We where there for about fifteen minutes and she didn't give you any details in that length of time?"

"No, she didn't."

"Hmm…okay then. I guess we'll just meet up with Harry and Connor and tell them about this."

"Yeah, we should go."

I was totally bemused. Fifteen minutes went by in that store and Bellatrix didn't give him a single detail about her "project". Confusing.

-~-~-~-~-~-

"So he is in on the plan? He's going to do it?" asked Greyback.

"Yes, he said it felt strange acting like a 'good' person, but he's going to do it. He also said that it might take a couple of months until they will be completely vulnerable, but I can wait. I'm a woman and I remember how weak I felt. It's going to work," replied Bellatrix.

The pair walked out the shop and continued further into the depths of the alley thinking about how successful and powerful they will be once their master plan begins to unfold.

~::~::~::~

Terribly, terribly sorry for not updating soon. You know how school can get right? Plus I'm playing a sport which takes up even more time. Well, I hoped you liked this chapter and I can honestly say that it will once again be awhile before I update. But do not worry. I am not going to abandon this story, I promise I won't. its just gonna take some time. Thank you for reading, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, and please review. I love hearing your opinions.


	9. More Important

Chapter 9: More Important

~::~::~::~

When Harry and I first started working at the Ministry, our former team members took us out for dinner so we could get to know each other better. Surprisingly, it really worked and we had some very successful missions in the past. They taught us well. Not that we didn't have any previous experience with the Dark Arts and evil lords. Anyways, we did the same.

Harry and I are taking Draco and Connor to little Italian restaurant in the outskirts of downtown London. It was a Tuesday evening and earlier was when Draco and I had the little excursion in Knockturn Alley. Tonight's dinner is meant to be a meeting to coordinate our next plans for attack as well as a "tell us about yourself" chat. Since Harry and I were usuals at this restaurant we got the most private area of the restaurant, which was a booth in the back corner of the place next to the bar and the kitchen. We all sat down and got comfortable. We ordered a couple of drinks before we got down to business.

"So, Connor, where did you live before you came to England?" asked Harry.

"I actually lived in Australia. My parents had me in Sydney but we moved to Lismore when I was two. It's a nice little town and they-"

"You live in Lismore?!" I interrupted excitedly.

"Yes, I do," he replied with a smile.

"Wow, that is such a coincidence! My parents have been living there for three and a half years. I moved them there so they wouldn't be caught in the middle of the war here between Voldemort and us just after Dumbledore died," some of my excitement vanished as soon I thought about the war and the consequences of it. Luckily, Harry understood why the sudden change in my tone and took my hand and smiled at me. That gesture made me realize that not all was lost.

"Really, that's interesting. Do you know if they live more towards the coast or near the forests?" asked Connor.

"Uh…I think they said they lived closer to the forest. I haven't been able to visit them at all and I hear that during the spring the forests look beautiful," I replied, " Harry, you and I must go visit them soon."

"Yes, I've been wanting to see the area. Maybe we could go for Christmas?" he replied.

"That would be nice," I said.

"I promise we'll go for the holidays. Your parents will love that." Harry's beautiful green eyes were smoldering and kept my gaze. It was like you had to either blush or smile whenever he looked at you like that. I felt like I could gaze into the depths of his soul and know how he truly felt about me. These days, that's what has kept me living. As long as Harry and Rose needed and loved me I would be here. "So what made want to come and be an Auror here in England? I understand that the Australian Auror Department is just as good, maybe even better," continued Harry.

"Well, the job opportunities here are better. Plus, there are still many Death Eaters roaming freely here and I want to help end this because uh…one of them killed my parents while I was at the wizarding school in Darwin when I was twelve." Connor's face showed slight sadness, but it quickly faded away when he said," That's my goal: to help eradicate the Death Eaters."

The rest of the dinner continued with both Harry and I asking Connor all kinds of questions about his past. We learned that he loves to cliff dive (they have some cliffs at the coast near Lismore) , played Quidditch for two years at the wizarding school in Darwin, has only had one girlfriend when he was fifteen, and that he will return to Australia within the next ten years, which he plans to do after he's successful here in London.

All the while, Draco hardly spoke. When we started discussing the trip to Knockturn he only nodded and either agreed or disagreed if we asked him a direct question. He's been acting like that all day. It kind of makes me hesitant to believe that Bellatrix didn't give him details about her plan. But I guess for now that I'm going to have to take his word as truth. Wait a second! Maybe when Draco goes to meet with Bellatrix in two days Harry, Connor, and I can follow him and stake out. Or maybe we could be in disguise so that we can know what they're saying to Draco. Yeah, we can do that, but I don't want to tell Draco. If he is lying he'll tell Bellatrix and then she might cancel the meeting or hurt us somehow. I know that my thinking right now seems to not be trusting of Draco, but his behavior today and considering his past and the fact that I haven't seen or heard of him for two years makes me hesitant. I'm like this because of Professor Moody: "Constant vigilance," he always said and that quote of his has been a big part of my life ever since the war started.

After dinner was over both Harry and I bade goodbye to Connor and Draco and we went our separate ways.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Harry asked as he took my hand.

"Sounds lovely."

Harry led me to a quiet park. It was about 7:00 p.m. so the park was only filled with a few late wanderers. The sun had just set and the first light of the moon shone across the horizon. The warm June air added to the peace and contentment I felt. It felt so nice to finally have some alone time with Harry. The past few weeks have been busy or at least that's how it felt to me.

"Harry, are we really going to visit my parents during the holidays?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Of course, I did say that 'I promise,' right?" he answered with a sweet smile.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure so that I can plan, for later, the arrangements. Rose will love visiting, too, I think."

"Hermione, why do you say 'I think.' Of course Rose is going enjoy visiting Australia. I hear that it is a very peaceful country. There aren't any wars being fought and there are no dark lords trying to gain power. It's probably one of the safest countries at the moment."

We continued walking through the darkening park in silence. Harry's warm and loving presence always keeps a smile on my face. I think the reason that made the last two weeks go by so fast was the fact that I was constantly with Harry. He was a distraction. It's a good distraction. But I'm not using him. Harry keeps that darkness and the pain away from me. It's not like the pain is gone, but its bearable. I may not love him as much as I loved him, but I love him enough to want to make him happy. I love Harry, I sincerely do. Being with him is easy and comfortable. I truly believe that we could last. But what worries me is if that we do stay together, will we ever create a family together and get married. I don't resent that thought, but it just seems different because for the past four years, even the years he's been dead, I've only seen myself having a family with Ron. Harry's my safe haven, so I trust him enough to take care of Rose and I. But do I feel enough for him to be able to have that kind of intimate relationship with him. I want to, but will I have healed enough to do that…

Harry and I sat down on a bench that was in between two large oak trees. It was now darker out and the moon shone beautifully over us. The wind had become a little chilly and Harry's warm arm wrapped around me kept me warm. Other than thoughts of an intimate relationship with Harry, something else had been bothering me.

"Harry, can I ask you a question?" I asked a bit nervous.

"You already did." We both laughed. "Sure, what is it?"

"Well, I was just curious about…"

"About what, Hermione?" he urged on.

"I was curious about how you were able to…stand watching Ron and I together while we were at school."

Harry sighed. "Well, at first it wasn't easy…but later it got easier because…" he voice began to trail off.

"Because what?" I asked.

"Your happiness was more important. I loved you too much to try to fight for you. Not only would fighting for you cause tension between you and Ron, but it would also cause tension between all of us. Either way I thought of trying to make you want me, someone would get hurt and our friendship would've been ruined. And I loved having both of you in my life rather than just you. You were my family," he said.

I thought about what he said. It was kind of impossible to believe that he sacrificed his happiness and love so that I could have what I wanted.

"You really did that?" I asked, still a bit stunned.

"Of course, why wouldn't I do that. Just like before when I had a crush on Ginny, I asked Ron for permission before I asked her out on our first date. My friendship with him was more important than having a girlfriend. Haven't you ever heard that true friends are harder to find rather than partners?" he asked with that sweet smile of his.

"Yes, but I just…I can't believe that you had the…strength to or patience to be able ignore what you feel. As I'm sure you know, I wasn't able to do that when Lavender was around and since you have such a shorter temper than me, I would've thought that it would be…harder, for you."

He laughed at that last bit. "Yes, I do sometimes have a short temper, but when it comes to the people I love, I know how to control it better."

Silence came as I thought about this conversation. Harry definitely is a better man than I give him credit for.

"So my well-being was more important?" I asked.

Harry held my gaze, his green eyes smoldering. "You were always more important."

I smiled. Harry, then, bent his head towards me and kissed me. It was a soft, sweet, gentle kiss. His warm lips on mine were just so familiar to me now. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. One of my hands drifted towards his face. I knew every curve and angle of his face. How could I already feel so comfortable with him? Could this really be love? Not true love, but real love?

~::~::~::~

Extremely sorry again. Thank you to FadeIntoTheBackground for giving me my Connor. And thanks to Leah Phillips for the support and helpful criticism. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R…


	10. Flashes

Chapter 10: Flashes

~::~::~::~

"So, Hermione, what do you want to do for your birthday?" asked Harry after work.

"Birthday?" I asked surprised. Was it already September? Summer in the countryside seemed to make time irrelevant and I was able to enjoy Harry and Rose. It felt like we had been there for years rather than just a short summer holiday.

"Yes, silly. Your birthday is in a week and a half," Harry said as he gently pecked my cheek.

Ten days until I'm twenty-one? Where has the time gone?

"So what do want to do?" he asked again.

"Uh…I don't know. Maybe just a family dinner," I replied.

"Well, do you want to have Molly and Arthur over? And maybe Fred, George, Luna and Neville?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Just dinner though, please. I don't think I could handle a big party."

"Of course, honey." He kissed me once more gently on the cheek, leaving my skin where his lips touched to turn a faint pink.

I then cupped Harry's cheek and kissed him again. He only pulled away for a second to look lovingly into my eyes before he pulled me into a much deeper and intimate kiss. His hand started to tangle in my bushy hair while his other hand wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I then felt my hands slowly wrapping themselves around his neck. He held me tight against him, but it still didn't feel tight enough for me. Kissing Harry made time slow down and everything felt easier, simpler, and not perfect but good.

But this kiss was much more intimate than any of the other ones. This time we both actually had to pull away to take a quick breath before diving once more into the kiss with much more passion. Usually I would pull away before Harry ever needed to take a breath because even though I have moved on, I wasn't exactly ready for that kind of intimate relationship with anyone. But I let myself go deeper without thinking.

I didn't think of there being any consequences to this kind of intimacy, but there was. For a brief moment Ron's face flashed behind my closed lids and causing me to abruptly pull away from Harry. Ron looked angry, disapproving, and heart-broken all at the same time.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked.

_I don't know_, I answered in my head. That was really strange. Whenever I had dreams or thoughts of Ron it was always the version of him dead, never when he looked or was alive.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Harry said.

"Sorry about what?" I asked.

"Kissing you like that…was a little too far. Sorry," he said as he turned to finish packing for work.

I stood there for a minute trying to figure out why suddenly Ron's face appeared because it's not like I haven't kissed Harry before.

_Well not like that_, I thought.

Harry was called to the Minister's office today, which left me to go over the information collected by Draco over the summer about Bellatrix with Connor; Draco was out sick today…food poisoning. Reviewing evidence is almost as exciting as searching through a pile of cow dung. Honestly, this was the least favorite part of my job, but the most crucial to solving any case. I know being the smart girl in school with top marks would probably make someone think that I _enjoyed_ this, but no, I am normal and also hate doing work…sometimes.

"Hermione?" said Connor.

"Yes, Connor?"

"Are you alright? You seem a bit uneasy."

I looked at him and smiled. "I'm fine. It's just been one of those days."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Um, well, the thing is-"

"I'm sorry, I know you don't know me _that _well. It would be kind of awkward sharing your personal issues with a stranger." With that Connor went back to work.

I felt terrible. He was trying to help and I totally shot him down. He was only making an effort to make me feel better.

"Connor, you're not a stranger. We don't talk much, but I honestly do think of you as a friend." He looked up at me and smiled half-heartedly.

"Hermione, you really don't-"

"I've been really stressed and confused lately. I'm happy, but just all these recent events have been making me think a lot about how I got to this moment in my life? Like how did I end up here talking to you?"

"Because I was being nosy?" he said jokingly and I laughed.

"Well…" That seemed to break the ice and we just started talking. I didn't start talking about my problems but I shared some stories. I talked a lot about my time at Hogwarts and our "little" adventures around the school. I pretty much told him everything Harry, Ron, and I went through. I still find it kind of funny or strange how Harry, Ron, and I always were caught in some kind of trouble. Turns out it was because my best friend, now boyfriend, was the killing target for the most evil dark wizard of all time. Who would've thought? I didn't tell Connor all the dirty secrets of my school life and the war, but he does know about Rose and that Ron is her father…and that he died in the final battle. He too told me about his school days and we continued to chat and joke and laugh for a good two hours. Talking to Connor brought about some kind of peaceful atmosphere. I liked being around him and now have another friend that I can talk to and hang out with.

"Uh, Hermione, would you want to have a drink with me after work? I found this excellent pub in downtown with the best firewhisky arou-"

Oh no, perhaps I gave him the wrong impression. Plus, I guess he doesn't know about me and Harry…we keep it professional at work.

"I'm sorry, Connor, but I'm seeing someone right now and-"

"Perhaps I can change your mind," he said smugly.

"It's Harry actually."

"Potter? I thought you two were just really close friends."

"We've been together for almost five months. We keep a strictly professional relationship at work. I'm sorry. You _are_ a nice man, but…yeah, I'm sorry."

"No, don't worry about it. I can take a rejection." His expression was that of a man who believed he could have any woman he wanted.

I started laughing. "You are one curious man, you know that?"

"So I've been told." He too laughed. Then he reached his hand over. "Friends then?"

"Friends," I agreed.

"Hello, there beautiful." Harry embraced me from behind as I was chopping vegetables for a chicken noodle soup. "That smells delicious."

"Hi there. Where have you been all day? And thank you." I turned my head to quickly give him a kiss and returned to placing the vegetables in the boiling broth where the chicken was already beginning to cook.

"Oh, I had a meeting and lunch with the Minister and I then went around the Malfoy Manor. No one was there, but I wanted to check the area out before we go next week."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've gone with you," I said angrily.

"I'm sorry, it was a last minute decision. I didn't think it was that important to go all the way back to the Ministry to get you and possibly the others. It was only a broad, basic look-around. I was only there for fifteen minutes," he said defensively.

"But still, what would have happened if someone was around and you didn't notice since all you did was a 'broad, basic look-around'? You didn't even let anyone know where you were going."

"I'm sorry. I-"

"Harry, we've lived through enough danger and life-or-death situations. You always need someone with you. Next time just let me know where you are. You're too important for me to lose."

Harry stepped closer and pulled into comforting hug. "I'm sorry, love. I understand where you're coming from, but you also need to remember who we both are and that most, if not all, the Death Eaters have left the country. Obviously with the exception of Lestrange and Malfoy plus the few others who were there the day our Department detected activity in the house. But I do apologize. I promise I'll let you know where I go before I go out on a job…only if you do the same."

I removed my arms from his warm embrace and wrapped them around his neck. "Mmm…. Okay, I agree. Thank you."

He pulled me closer and gave me another one of those heart-pounding and very passionate kisses. Perfection once again. I lost all thought and let my feelings take control. Electricity shot through my veins as I brushed my hands through Harry's hair. Our breathing became rapid as Harry cornered me against the counter. I was vaguely conscience of the steam whistling from the covered soup, but immersed myself in sweet bliss. I was in heaven for a mere two minutes when once again Ron's image flashed across my mind just like this morning. I politely pulled away with the excuse of having to attend to our dinner.

"I love you," I said.

"Love you too, Hermione." He gave me a peck on the cheek before he went to go shower up before dinner. I watched him dash lightly up the steps to our room. Was this going to happen every time?

~::~::~::~

Hello everyone, I cannot believe it has taken me this long to write this stinkin' chapter. It has been through various revisions and has been ready to post since yesterday. I apologize for the extremely long wait. Some of the writer's block has been lifted. I already know what is going to be in the next chapter, it's only the matter of having time to write it out. AP classes really leave no room for free time. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep your eye out for the next one. Thank you all. Please R&R.


	11. Birthday Blues

Chapter 11: Birthday Blues

"appy Birfday, Momma!" was the first thing I heard as I woke up on this beautiful September morning. Rose was jumping up and down on my bed with her wild red ringlets dancing around her head. Harry was leaning against the doorframe smiling, still dressed in his black sweats and white t-shirt…simple clothing, but oh so attractive.

"Why good morning, sweetheart." Rose came up to me and gave me the strongest bear hug her little arms could manage. She then let go of me and started singing "Happy Birthday" in that cute childish voice of hers. She may have messed up a few of the words, but it was still the most adorable thing ever.

"Rose, come here," Harry said. She quickly ran over to him and I couldn't exactly see but I believe he gave her something small. "Go give it to Mummy."

She quickly ran back to the bed and held up a small, red box. Inside was a silver locket with a brilliant blue, pear-shaped sapphire encircled by smaller diamonds. I opened it to find a picture of my beautiful Rose dancing in the sunlight and another with Harry, Ron, and I, arms linked, sitting on a bench laughing. A single tear escaped as I realized the beauty and also sadness of this wonderful gift.

"There's an engraving in the back," Harry said as he sat down next to me.

I closed the beautiful locket and turned it over. _Amor animi arbitrio sumitur, non ponitur_. "Latin? What does it mean?"

"Well, that's a shock. You've never asked me anything like that." He kissed my forehead. "We choose to love, we do not choose to cease loving."

"That's beautiful," I said looking once again at the photos inside. "Really beautiful. Thank you, Harry."

"Anything for you." His hand slid around my neck and he gently pulled me closer to him to kiss me. "Here, let me put it on you."

I turned my back to him after passing him my locket. Pulling my tangled mess of hair up, he fastened the locket's chain. "Perfect."

Rose then climbed onto my lap and tried to open the locket, but her tiny fingers were having some trouble. "Here you go, sweetie," I said as I opened it and laid it in her hand.

She must have staring at the photos for a few minutes before she excitedly said,"Dat's me, momma!"

I laughed. "Yes, beautiful."

"Dat's momma, 'arry." She paused, seeming confused. She kept looking at the photo, it seems, trying to figure out who the other person in the photo was.

"And that's your daddy, Rose." I said.

"Dada? Where Dada?" she said as she looked around the room possibly thinking he would appear at any moment.

"Your daddy isn't with us anymore." We haven't had this "talk" yet and I was worried how we would both react-I thought I could put it off for a few more years since she's so young. I stood up and carried her over to the window. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and there were people already roaming about the streets. I pointed to the clear blue sky and said," Your daddy is up there in the sky, Rosie, watching over us." I saw her eyes fill with wonder as she looked out. I held her close and whispered quietly," Remember that he loves you very much."

Rose leaned away from me to get closer to the window. She smiled and waved. "Hi, dada." She giggled and then asked to be put down. After she hugged my leg and then ran out to into the hallway and probably to her room. It still amazes me how much more resilient little children are than adults-they don't completely understand yet.

"You okay?" Harry said as I walked back towards him.

"Yes," I answered truthfully. "I feel really good actually-quite excited for dinner tonight." I hugged him tightly and gave him a light kiss. Rose will learn the true story when she's older. I headed for the shower.

So this little dinner turned out to become a party with so many friends and family packed into the kitchen, dining room, and lounge. All the Weasley's came, including Ginny and Dean. Some old friends from school like Neville and Luna, Seamus, and the Parvartis. Hagrid and Kingsley made an appearance along with our partners, Draco and Connor, and a few other coworkers. Rose of course was the star of the party and mingled with every single person.

Fred and George gave Rose a preview of some of their new products while I was sitting in the lounge with Bill and Fleur, Ginny, Luna, and Connor. Conversation was light and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Everyone except for Draco as it seems. He is kind of the black sheep in this circle of people, but he should still make an effort. He has done some good in the recent years, and it's something coming from me. But no, he's been slowly making rounds to different groups of conversation but has now withdrawn to standing in the hallway drinking his glass of fire whisky as people talk and walk by him.

Harry was in the dining room at our little makeshift bar having a drink with Kingsley and Arthur. Everyone else had scattered into little groups around our home mingling and laughing and messing about. It's times like these, when most of our friends and family are together, that I am so filled with happiness. I see the faces of fellow students, coworkers, teachers, and friends-each of us bearing a scar from the war- and am reminded of all the good in the world. Even those with whom I did not have any close bonds with have now become like family to me. Yes, there will forever be people that we will never again see in our company, but they helped create a safer world for their surviving families. I am thankful for each of the lives here in our home tonight.

A pair of intense green eyes caught my gaze. A warm feeling at the pit of my stomach ignited as I locked eyes with Harry. It has been some time since I have felt this burning and longing for anyone. This staring contest would last for hours if I had any say it. He smiled and my body started to radiate…

"Hermione?" Ginny's voice pulled my gaze away. She seemed distraught and I wasn't exactly sure if I wanted to get into it with her again. We haven't spoken all summer, since that day. "May we speak in private?"

"Look, Ginny, I don't think right now is-"

"Please? It won't take long."

I sighed. "Alright then." Connor and Fleur looked me as I stood. "Excuse me, I'll be right back."

I followed Ginny past the chattering groups up the stairs to Rose's room. Before I had the chance to say anything she spoke. "Hermione, I'm truly, truly sorry for everything I did and said. I know I should have spoken to you earlier, but I honestly had no idea how to even begin to ask for your forgiveness."

Where to begin? Everything she did hurt me almost as much as losing Ron. "Ginny, what I really want to know is why? We're family."

Her eyes started to water. "I guess there were lots of reasons, but I think mostly was because that it's Harry."

"Uh, Ginny, we're basically sisters and I know you inside and out. I would never accuse you of-"

"You're going to ask if I was jealous right?" I expected her to rage with my question, but instead tears started flowing silently down her face. "I could see how you would think that knowing that he broke up with me for you. But honestly, after thinking over it after our fight, I don't feel jealous at all. I thought I would too once I figured out whom, but so much has happened since then that it's become insignificant whom Harry is with. While all of you were off searching for the Horcruxes, I was left alone with Neville and Luna to take charge of the D.A. Dean always came to our meetings and we became very close again. The war brought us back together. After my brother had died, Dean was the one I turned to and honestly, it makes sense that you and Harry became even closer afterwards."

"Ever since we became close friends, I've always known that you'd be a part of my family and it seemed pretty clear early on that it would be through Ron. Even after he died, I still saw you as belonging to him and trust me I know that sounds incredibly daft, but that's how I saw it. Life would go on just as it had, but after what you said about living in the past, it clicked. No matter how much I wish for everything to be as it was, it never will be and that hurts. So, I am truly, deeply sorry for what I did. I caused you so much pain and I promise to never hurt you again because you are my only sister. And to answer your question, no. I'm in love with my husband and I'm just happy that Harry is with someone as wonderful and brilliant as you."

That was the most sincere apology I have ever heard. I didn't even know how to go about it next. What would I say besides _I forgive you_? Not that I needed it, but she had given me her permission. She also understood how I'm feeling about moving forward. "Ginny, thank you and I forgive you. I'm glad that you understand how I feel. You're actually the only person that I've talked to about…moving on, even though it was a fight. You are my sister and that argument won't change our relationship. All summer, or ever since Harry and I, I've been needing to share with someone and I'm just glad that we fixed this." I walked over to her and hugged her.

Aside from Harry and Ron, Ginny is the only one I can go to for anything and everything. I've missed her.

She pulled away. "I think it's time we go downstairs before someone comes looking."

"Yeah, we should, but first…" Ginny's eyes were somewhat red and puffy, so I grabbed some of my makeup and gave her a touchup.

"Happy birthday, sis."

I was sitting with Rose in the rocking chair in her room. She had just fallen asleep when Harry came into the room. "Has the little party girl finally fallen asleep?"

"Just about, but I should wait another minute or two."

"Alright, come find me in the lounge after." He kissed me on the cheek, which caused that warm feeling to resurface. I turned to say something, but was silenced with another kiss. This time with a bit more urgency, but I pulled away after a few seconds knowing too well my limit.

"You're going to wake her. I'll be with you in a moment." I smiled and he gave me one last quick kiss before heading downstairs.

_Oh my, what an incredibly long day. A big day, in fact. Rose and I had our first "daddy" talk-even though I probably wouldn't count it-and we were both fine at the end of it. Ginny respects my decisions and I have my sister back. Four months is a long time not being able to talk to her. Not that either of us made an effort, but the summer holiday was the time I needed to reassess Rose's and mine future. Ever since the day I gave birth to her, I knew that I had to aware that every single decision for the rest of my life would affect hers. I promised to give my daughter a safer and better life than my young one had. We had fought for it. From the way things are going…it would be a promise not broken._

Walking down the hall, I found Harry sitting in the lounge reading a book. Very un-Harry like.

"_Hogwarts: A History_. Fancying a trip down memory lane now are we?"

"Just trying to pass the time." Tossing the book aside, he pulled me into his lap.

I laughed. "Hey, that's one my favorites!"

"It'll survive." He jerked me forward to where our faces were centimeters apart. Another staring contest. His fervent green eyes seemed to sear straight to my heart where that warm feeling didn't start off warm, but instead was a flame trying to escape from the confines of my body.

"So beautiful." He said right before he broke our gaze and kissed me. It wasn't long until our kissing had become more passionate where we needed to come up for air. I repositioned myself to where I was straddling Harry giving me better access. I was amazed that I had gone this far without any flashes, but I didn't want to think about that. I was at a point where I felt like I really wanted something else…something I haven't done in two years.

"Harry?" I pulled away when I felt the need to be as close to him as possible. We were in a close embrace.

"Yes?"

"I think I want you."

He gently pulled me to where our foreheads were touching, gazing into each other's eyes. "Are you sure?"

I gave him a soft kiss. "Yes."

Harry took in a deep breath, kissed my neck, and stood up carrying me across the lounge. Before I knew it, he had gently laid me down in my bed and he was hovering over me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me up to kiss him. I could feel his hands slowly moving from my neck to my back all the way to my waist leaving a trail of heat. My hands traveled to the collar of his shirt and I started unbuttoning it, revealing the chiseled Quidditch body of our Hogwarts years.

"Hermione." Those green eyes were so fiery now. I knew his question and I knew that I was ready…I really wanted this.

"I'm sure." And with that, Harry kissed me and freed me of my shirt. I laid back down as he slowly removed each of my legs from my sweats. I felt completely exposed with just my undergarments on, but the way looked at me, not at my body but me, made me feel more loved and appreciated than I have in my life. It was right to reciprocate that love because he too was deserving of such happiness.

"Make love to me." I wrapped my legs around him and shimmied off his trousers along with his boxers. The touch of his hands gently removing my panties roused a burning flame in the pit of my stomach and the desire for him was so strong. When we were finally one, I couldn't completely describe the wave of emotions that swept over me. As I looked up at Harry, I could feel nothing but heat, love, and pure blissfulness. Everything was perfect: Rose was sound asleep down the hall, safe and sound, I had a job that made me happy, I had the best friends and family anyone could ask for, and the most amazing man was making sweet love to me. But none of that would prepare me for what fate would toss at me next.

At the most inopportune moment-at a time, after talking with Ginny, where I thought life was helping me move on-I swore on everything that was good in the world, that for a fleeting second, I saw _him_ above me whispering sweet things in my ear. That one excruciating second was all it took. "Ron?" I sighed, but it was too late. I had made the most awful mistake of my entire life.

~::~::~::~

Well, I'm back! I do apologize for my "extended" vacation, but I do not intend to abandon this story. My goal is to finish this by the time summer ends and so…until the next chapter, I hope this lengthy one will peak your interest. Please R&R. Happy reading everyone!

-lasombra93


	12. Constant Vigilance

Ch. 12: Constant Vigilance

RECAP:

At the most inopportune moment-at a time, after talking with Ginny, where I thought life was helping me move on-I swore on everything that was good in the world, that for a fleeting second, I saw _him_ above me whispering sweet things in my ear. That one excruciating second was all it took. "Ron?" I sighed, but it was too late. I had made the most awful mistake of my entire life.

* * *

I told myself that everything would be ok. It could be fixed. Repeating it to myself for the past four days almost made me believe it to be true, but this was something that would take time and is a sensitive spot for both of us. After the initial shock of what happened wore off, I could feel the darkness from two years ago approaching and, believe me, it is taking quite a bit to hold it off- more than I expected. Harry disappeared all weekend and didn't come in for work the whole week. He's done this before when he's upset, he disappears to clear his mind so I wasn't worried about his safety, but I am getting worried about where we stand and the longer we wait to talk the more anxious I get, plus you know I start seeing Ron everywhere.

_You see, Granger! You can say his name, no problem. So why the bloody hell did you slip up during sex?! Stupid! I wasn't even thinking of Ron…at all._

"I was thinking, Granger, that since I forgot to get you a birthday present I could take you out for dinner." Connor said. "My treat…and Potter of course. Wouldn't be fun without him."

I laughed. "You are never going to give up are you?" This was typical. Ever since the first rejection, Connor won't desist. Sometimes makes my day, like today…I'm in need of some humor.

"You should know by now, Granger, I'm a one hard to get rid of."

Last week, Harry and I had created a board of the Malfoy Manor investigation to see if there were any patterns or anything really that would give us a single clue to what the surviving Death Eaters were planning. _Two days ago, there was a breakout from Azkaban, but most of the criminals that escaped were petty criminals charged with theft, improper use of muggle artifacts, and or public misbehavior…none of them Death Eaters. There are teams searching for those escapees, but they aren't important enough for us to get involved just yet- that is until one of them commits a murder or unforgivable curse or the like. Bellatrix and Fenrir, I know, are still at large. So what can it be?_

"Oi, Granger, can you hear me?" Connor's fingers snapped at me, drawing my concentration away.

"Sorry. Did you need something?"

"Damn, why is it so hard for me to get your attention?" I'm almost certain I blushed. "I just wanted to know if you'd anything to eat. I'm heading down to the lounge."

"Oh, um…I'm alright, but thanks." I watched as he walked out and I'm quite sure I heard him curse. Connor's overall appearance is very striking and I'm positive many young ladies would just fawn over him. Not that I don't mind his attention, but, regardless of looks, I feel like he is too…free, almost unaffected. There's no point in setting him straight since his personality will just brush it off and try again tomorrow. Now that's a quality that I'd certainly like to have, especially with the current situation.

_All right, so previous searches of the manor showed faint traces of inhabitants due to the lack of dust and furniture movement in the dining area and lounge, plus shoe marks in the hallways. They were smart not to leave any paper trails, but there were a few scorch marks on walls in the lounge…someone must have angered Bellatrix. The high ranking Death Eaters such as Dolohov, Rowle, and Yaxley have been in Azkaban since the end of the war and did not escape so they couldn't have been there. Draco's father has not been sighted in five months, which I consider usual if he's pulling the strings. Just like Voldemort, using others as his puppets for his dirty work. This is getting frustrating! Every time we schedule a scout to the manor or an undercover operation into Knockturn Alley, the place becomes deserted with a few wanderers, but they mostly looked lost. Everything connects to the underground Death Eaters, but it seems as though they are doing nothing physically…like someone unknown to us is behind it all._

It was time to talk to the Minister for some insight…Kingsley would have some fresh ideas. I turned to head to Kingsley's office, but instead I came face-to-face with Connor. How did I not hear him return? We had to be no less than three inches away from each other. For some odd reason, I could not move back, my feet would not listen to my brain screaming at me to jump back. His eyes hypnotized me, those fierce blue eyes. They frightened me.

BOOM!

I counted about four separate explosions that knocked Connor and I over. The floor continued to shake for another few seconds and then the screaming began. Connor pulled me to my feet and we headed for the lifts with our wands in hand. There had been an explosion on our floor and many of my coworkers were running about the halls trying to escape from the fire and smoke. Some had horrible gashes and others with blood pouring down their faces and arms. I cast a charm as a temporary fix on those with the most menacing wounds on my way to the main corridor. Upon entering the lift, a ministry messenger ran in with us, panting and covered in soot. "Auror Granger, the last explosion was in the level one. I think the Minister may have been harmed."

The lights on the Minister's floor flickered and smoke made it hard to see and breathe. It seemed as all hell had broken loose. Walls had collapsed causing many people to stumble towards the lift. Thankfully, there isn't many staff on this floor and we arrived at his office within a matter a seconds. Kingsley's office housed all of his support staff and everyone except for the Minister was been accounted for. However the room looked like it about to cave in on itself. We needed to get everyone out to the Atrium.

"Where's the Minister?" asked Connor.

"He was here moments before the bombs went off. We haven't seen him since." The advisor, undersecretary, and junior assistant all had cuts and were bleeding.

Connor and I quickly shuffled them towards the exit. For all we know, there could be another bomb ready to explode at any moment. As we exited the office, flashes of green light came blazing towards us. For a moment, I stood frozen for this had not been the first time. If I didn't move, I'd certainly die and no one was here to shield me this time.

"Hermione!"

Draco's voice brought me back and I pushed Connor and the advisor to the floor, but the spell rebounded off the wall and struck the undersecretary. "Helena!"

It had been a long time since I've seen someone die. When I became an Auror I promised myself that never again would this happen to anyone under my watch. I cast spell after spell in the Death Eaters direction, not exactly sure what curses I was sending. The anger of having lost another due to my hesitation unhinged my mind and before I knew it, I had sent an unforgivable curse. That was something I have never done, not even during the war.

Connor pushed me back. "Go, Hermione! Take them somewhere safe!" I fought him, still casting towards those murderers. "Go, now!"

Looking past him, I could see the Death Eaters retreating and knew Connor would not let me continue my attack. He was my ally and I had to trust him to finish this battle for me.

"Follow me," I ordered. "Draco, guard them from behind." Still deciding whether or not to follow through, I turned back to the main corridor but Connor and the Death Eaters were nowhere in sight…I would make sure I got another chance to avenge Helena.

By this time, the lights above us had gone out completely and I relied on the tip of my wand to guide us to the alternate hallway to the lifts. We passed a few bodies. This was probably the route the Death Eaters took to the Minister's office. There were still a couple of small fires that I put out, but the smoke was surprisingly still heavy. Draco cast a charm on us all so that breathing wouldn't so difficult.

The Atrium, thankfully, was in the same condition as this morning. Most of the staff had congregated here and many were covered in dust and some with blood. Healers started to arrive from the fireplaces and began treating some of the worst injuries. I sent the advisor and assistant to the nearest cots for treatment.

"Harry!" I called out his name, pushing my way through the crowd. There were so many familiar faces, but none were the one I sought. Harry would understand what had happened and bring my common sense back to me. I needed my best friend right now, I don't care what problems we had yesterday. Again, I called out his name.

A hand grabbed mine from behind and pulled me towards the edge of the crowds. All I could see was that he had black hair and I held on tightly.

"Auror Granger, are you alright?" Kingsley was alive.

"Yes, Minister. What happened? Your office said you'd left them right before the bombs went off."

"I was on my way to a meeting with Potter, but came straight here the moment it started. How did the Death Eaters even get in?"

I looked expectantly at the man who was still holding my hand, but immediately pulled away when I realized it was Connor. He had a large cut of the side of his face and was bleeding profusely.

"Accio Dittany," I said. "Here. Put a few drops on that."

"Thanks."

Draco had joined us and Kingsley ushered us to an empty room. "Where is Harry?"

"We were to meet in an office on Level 5, but I haven't seen him." I was beginning to worry. What if he was one of those bodies we had walked past?

"I need to take care of the muggle Prime Minister and the reporters from the Prophet. I trust that you three can handle this?"

"Of course, sir," answered Draco.

After the Minister had left, we began to discuss although I wasn't offering much to the conversation. Images of Harry injured and dead terrorized my mind. Right now, I don't care if he is furious with me…I just needed to know that he is alive somewhere, unharmed.

"Since we're not sure if the Ministry is one hundred percent safe we'll take all of our information to Connor's flat and investigate from there. Hermione, you may want to have your daughter stay with her grandmother tonight," said Draco. "It'll be safer for her there."

* * *

Connor and Draco were waiting downstairs for me as I packed Rose's overnight bag. Safety precaution, I guess.

"Where going, Momma?"

"We're going back with Grandma Weasley tonight, sweetie." I picked her up and headed towards the door. "Do you want to take your bear?"

She nodded her head enthusiastically and hugged it tightly when I gave it to her. On my way down, I kept thinking over the day's events. We finally had solid proof of the Death Eaters involvement. The only questions that remain are how and who. I know it has to be Bellatrix because of our run in at Borgin and Burke's months ago and her sudden disappearance since then. Not a single sighting or mention of her has been reported in six months. She is a cunning fox…I'll give her credit for that, which makes everything ordinary much more suspicious.

"Ready?" asked Connor.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a piece of parchment hovering over the end table in the lounge. "One moment."

I set down Rose's bag to grab the parchment. It was a note from Harry:

_I wasn't at the Ministry today, but I'm all right. Won't be home for a while so please don't look for me. Keep Rose safe. HP_

_P.S. Constant vigilance_

_~::~::~::~::~::~::~_

_Well, here you are! Another chapter for your enjoyment. Only a few more chapters left until the end of this tale. Please R&R._

_-lasombra93_


	13. Choice

Ch. 13: Choice

~::~::~::~::~::~::~

_Amor animi arbitrio sumitur, non ponitur._

I kept fidgeting with my locket for most of the night. To Harry, love was something important…it set him apart from Voldemort. Dumbledore had said it was a great power and gift, yet failed to warn us that it was also so very fragile. This phrase means something to both Harry and I for he chose to love and I seem to have chosen not to cease loving, especially Ron. The concept of love is so complex that I sometimes wonder how in the world do we imperfect, and often selfish, humans ever find such a love that is everlasting...like the sort in fairy tales. My parents are the only example I've known, aside from Molly and Arthur, where it seemed to have conquered anything even through the difficult times. With this fragile thing left in my care, I worry a lot of breaking it. What if I don't raise Rose the right way and she goes down a dark path? What if I do something to break my parents' trust? What if my words truly end my relationship with Harry?

His note nearly broke my heart. _Won't be home for a while, so don't look for me_. I know what had happened was entirely my fault and I will not blame anyone else for my mistake, but that's exactly what it was…a mistake. In my entire life, I would never do something so cruel and hurtful to Harry intentionally. These five days apart have given me the time to reevaluate my feelings for him and, if anything, they've grown stronger. I know where I stand and desperately need to know how he feels. But those words _so don't look for me_, hurt so deep. Regardless of the situation, how could I not look for him when I haven't seen or spoken to him in nearly a week? He was my best friend even before I fell in love with him.

Once again I opened the locket and found myself staring at the photos inside. How I wished I could rewind time so I could hold my tongue. But, unfortunately, not even a time-turner could erase my memories of the past week.

"Granger, could you come take a look at this?" asked Draco. We were in Connor's dining room with paperwork and other files scattered all over the table. It was three in the morning and our second batch of coffee was almost finished brewing. I came up next to Draco at the investigation board that we also brought from the Ministry. The difference this time was that there was more photos and information plastered on it.

"What is it that I'm looking at?" I asked scrutinizing the note he had just written next to a photo of the aftermath of the explosions.

"Well, we know that there were four bombs planted on various levels at the Ministry and were set off at one thirty PM respectively."

"Yes, the first one on the second level. Next on level five and the last two on the first level," I said, arranging the photos in chronological order.

"We all know that there have been infiltrations of the Ministry before. Those incidents mainly were aided by polyjuice potion and yes I am referring to you, Granger. Security wasn't very effective a few years ago."

I laughed. "Alright, so the new security measures implemented after the war have made it nearly impossible to wear disguises to break in. What do you reckon they used this time?"

"First, I believe that each floor planted with an explosive was chosen for a reason. Each was meant to send a message. Possibly to show how vulnerable the Ministry has become in recent times."

"Of course, the first level is the Minister's office, ours is the Magical Law Enforcement, and five is International Cooperation. They wanted headlines."

"Right, so I only see two possible ways the Death Eaters could have entered. The first is that they Imperiused or coerced an employee to give them entry. The next, and possibly the most difficult to prove, is that they are staff members."

That suggestion caught me by surprise. "You don't think there's a traitor in the Ministry do you? All those under the influence of Voldemort were removed right after the war. Besides, every potential staff member undergoes a series of background checks."

"I know it sounds quite fantastic, but what if someone was overlooked? A new member in their ranks that we have no knowledge of. It is possible."

"The first option sounds more plausible...more their usual tactics."

"That is why option two is better. They know we'll be expecting that." We both stood silent contemplating the possibility of this being a realistic situation. "Maybe Gray saw them."

There was the sound of a pop and then glass breaking coming from the kitchen. "Connor, are you alright?" No response. "Connor?"

"Yes, yes. I'm alright. Just getting some coffee." He emerged from the kitchen with a mug in his hand. "Do you want any?"

"In a minute," I said. "Draco and I were just going over the board again. We were discussing how the Death Eaters got in. Did you happen to see any of their faces when we were down at the Minister's office?"

"Oh, um…not really. After I sent you off, I followed them to another office space. Honestly, I had no idea where I was. Haven't had much time to explore. One of their curses destroyed a wall. Some of the debris caught me and when I looked up they were gone." He sat down at the dining table.

"Not even a glimpse?" continued Draco.

"No, I'm sorry. They wore black robes and masks."

"Brilliant. We have nothing to go on." Exasperated, Draco fell back into a chair. "Do you mind if I rest on the couch for a while, Gray? It's been quite a day."

"Sure, have a nice nap."

I had gone to fetch myself my second cup of coffee while Draco headed to the lounge. Taking in the scent of this brew reminded me of summertime with my parents. Mum and Dad would take me on a little holiday every summer to a small house by the coast. Every morning Mum would wake me up early to watch the sun rise over the Atlantic. Her morning cup smelled exactly like this. Those are some of my favorite memories and maybe when all of this is over Harry and I can take Rose there as a break from the city life. Oh wait, that trip may just be a train ride for two.

Sitting back down at the dining table, I looked over the board and photos once again. "You alright, Granger? You seem quite…distraught."

"Hmm? Oh, uh, it's nothing. Just a bit put out about this case. This game they're playing this time feels different…more dangerous. I don't feel as safe as usual."

"Understandable, but wouldn't having Potter and your daughter at home every night make you feel better." Connor took another sip of his coffee. The way he looked at me seemed like he knew I wasn't happy.

"Yes, you're right. I just need to see things in a positive light." I stood up and went up to our board, not really looking at the information.

"Hermione…we've been partners for nearly six months now. You know you can talk to me."

_To speak or not to speak. Ginny was really the person I needed right now since I couldn't have Harry. But wouldn't sharing remove him off my mind for a bit so I could finish this case?_

"I feel…damn, I'm sorry. This is hard for me to say. I just feel like every time I try to move forward there's always something that comes up that pushes me back. Almost like I'm stuck. First my daughter in the hospital. Then, Ginny and my b-" No, I am not going to share that. What happened is between Harry and I.

"If you don't mind me asking, did something happen between you and Potter? You haven't given Malfoy and I an explanation for his...sudden disappearance."

"I, well...um." Stumbling over my words surely gave him his answer. "Yeah."

"Something big?"

"Unfortunately."

"Something fixable?"

"I wish I knew."

He stood up and came to stand next to me. "Did he do something to you?"

"No. It's quite complicated and yet so simple. I honestly have no idea how to fix this. There has never been anything that I couldn't find a solution to and...there's never been time I wanted to fix something so bad."

"Hermione." Connor put his hand on my shoulder and turned me towards him. He came in closer. "I've gotten to know you these past few months and you're a very beautiful person. Everyone who gets to call you family is lucky to have you. You're a genuine woman and, if I were him, I'd forgive you in a heartbeat."

_Oh bloody hell. Please no. I thought we had corrected this months ago. I'm sure he is great and all, but no! Even if not right now, I belong to someone else._

Connor's hands went up to cup my cheek and my breathing quickened. I didn't want this, but my body froze...it wouldn't respond. He came in closer and I felt afraid. Not only afraid for what Harry would think, but, like earlier, the look in his eyes didn't send the message of love, infatuation, or anything romantic. Our lips were about to meet when suddenly a bright blue light shot into the room and hovered over the dining table.

The light turned into the form of a lynx. The Minister had sent his patronus.

"There has been a break-in at Gringotts. Death Eaters spotted." I jumped away from Connor when the patronus disappeared.

"Malfoy! Time to go!"

* * *

Many Aurors and other law enforcement were positioned in the main hall of Gringotts. The goblins congregated next to the entrance to all the vaults. Our department Head and Kingsley were in conversation when we approached them.

"Minister, what's the latest?" I asked.

"Thankfully, your services aren't required anymore. The Aurors that first arrived on the scene apprehended the thieves trying to get past the dragon." There was a commotion coming from the shaft leading to the vaults. "Here they are now."

We all turned to see who was captured. A few of the faces I recognized didn't surprise me, but some of the others were Death Eaters still meant to be in Azkaban. Fenrir Greyback and Lucius Malfoy emerged as the last suspects in handcuffs.

"Father?" Draco walked after the Auror handling his dad. "What is this? You promised you'd stay out it. What will Mum think?"

"Well son, you have you're loyalties and I have mine." Malfoy spat at Draco. "Traitor."

I knew Draco's father was horrid to him, but this was something I've never seen. All this time, I had a small feeling that Draco was a part of this plot, but now I'm certain. What I'd really like to do is give him a hug, but I know that would be a blow to his pride. I'm sorry that he had to have him as a father.

Greyback in handcuffs was a fine sight, but seeing him again triggered the memory of him running his nails across my cheek. I shivered. As he passed by he stared down Connor and he stared right back. Greyback smiled right before turning towards the exit and off to Azkaban.

"Auror Granger, thank you and your team for all your hard work. Tomorrow you will go to the courts for their hearings." Kingsley shook each of our hands and disapparated.

Draco, Connor, and I returned to the Ministry. We were in the Atrium when Connor pulled me aside.

"I know this may be quite forward, but would you like to go have a celebratory breakfast? This is our first big case closed."

What excuse could I give him? "Connor, I'm sorry, but-"

"Oh, come on Hermione. When are you gonna stop saying no..."

I didn't hear the rest of his interruption because Harry was on the other side of the fountain, waving me over.

"Sorry, Connor, I've got some paperwork I need to get started on." I'm positive I interrupted him mid sentence, but who cares. I certainly didn't...Harry was waiting for me.

~::~::~::~::~::~::~

Alright everyone, here's another. Thanks to all of you who have stayed with the story and to those who are just discovering it. Next chapter coming soon. Thanks again and please don't forget to read and review!

-lasombra93


End file.
